Gotens' Idea
by Rozuial
Summary: Trunks is president of Capsule Corp and is extremely bored. Goten comes over to have some fun but brings some bag along. Whats in the bag? Read and see. Very Funny.


Gotens Idea  
  
DBZ Fanfic  
  
Created by: Mickey  
  
__  
  
Its a normal day at Capsul Corp. Its a great Saturday morning and Trunks gets out of bed and gets dressed as Goten flys over to meet him.  
  
As everyone knows, Trunks is head of the Capsul Corp. and handles everything on the weekends. Today Trunks is bored with the same thing day in and day out.  
  
" Man im so bored. I hope Goten gets here quick before i die of all of this." Slumps in chair and sighs as a knock is heard at the door " Come in."  
  
Goten walks in with a paper bag and closes the door " Hi Trunks. Umm. I brought some things over."  
  
" Thats great. Whats in the bag?"  
  
" Oh. Just somethings. hehehe"  
  
" Like?" Trunks looks a bit worried.  
  
Smiles " Well.." Sits the bag on the desk and dumps it out.  
  
Womens clothes come out and lay on the desk. Trunks's Eyes almost pop out. " What this!?"  
  
" Shh... Its ok. I browed them from mom. She wont mind."  
  
" But.. but.. Thoses are womens clothes. eh.."  
  
" So. i thought we could have some fun."  
  
" Fun? But Goten. There.. Womens clotheing" He pushes them away.  
  
" Oh come on Trunks. I always dress in my moms clothes for fun. I even sometimes get to dress Gohan in them"  
  
Trunks starts to think what Gohan would look in a long, Pink dress with earings and lipstick and blush. Trunks starts laughing and dont notice Goten pulling out lipstick and blush.  
  
Trunks stops laughing as Goten comes closer " Hey! Stop! No!" He gets up and walks towards the door.  
  
" But Trunks. Noone will know. Noone will see you. Only i will."  
  
" Well..... Maybe your right. but just in case" Trunks walks to the door and locks it and closes the shades. " Well. " sits on the couch" Lets do this." Sighs as he thinks what am i getting myself into.  
  
Goten smiles and starts in on him. First doing eyeliner then lipstick and finally Blush. He then hands Trunks a dress and pushes him behind a divider and walks to the couch and waits.  
  
" Are you ready yet?" He hears a snap like somehting broke.  
  
" No. This dumb bra broke."  
  
" Ok." He grabs another bra and walks behind the divider. Trunks stands there half naked except his underware.  
  
Covers self with hands " Goten! Ahh!! Go Go!!"  
  
Looks away " Sorry. Here."  
  
Trunks grabs the bra and walks back to the couch and waits.  
  
Trunks finally comes out in a long, Pink dress. He bluses more and cups hands infront of self looking at the ground. " I feel so stupied. How did i get talked into this?"  
  
Goten just smiles then laughs.  
  
Looks up and Goten with an angry face " Goten! This is not funny. Im going to take this off now" He turns and starts back as Goten stops him and shakes head.  
  
Goten leads him to the couch and sits him down " Now its my turn." He smiles and runs behind the divider and changes.  
  
Trunks crosses his arms and waits. " Well?"  
  
" Comming right out. Just a sec."  
  
" Alright. are you sure noone will see us?"  
  
" Im sure."  
  
Goten puts on the makeup also and hides a camera in his bra and comes out, leans on ther divider and trys to talk as a woman. " Hello Handsome"  
  
Goten trys to do a walk with butt shakeing which makes Trunks crack up laughing so hard that he falls off the couch and onto the floor. Goten just keeps it up and sits on the couch.  
  
Trunks stops laughing and looks at goten who winks at him and starts Trunks up again laughing.  
  
Goten trys to talk like a woman voice" Well arent you going to sit with me or not?"  
  
Trunks stands up looks at Goten and finally sits next to him. " So..."  
  
Goten speaks again in his woman voice " Speak in your woman voice hunny." He fluters his eyes at Trunks.  
  
Trunks just blinks, smiles and in his best woman voice " Ok. Hows this? Hunny."  
  
Goten winks at him again and stands. " Now follow me."  
  
Goten walks to the door and Trunks yells " Noo!!!"  
  
Goten looks back at him and smiles '' its ok hunny. they wont know." He unlocks the doors and opens them as someone falls in at the door. " Can i help you?"  
  
The worker is stuned and looks about. " Umm. Wheres Mr. Trunks?" She sees another woman on the couch.  
  
Trunks blushes more and speaks up in a woman voice" Hes not here." Stands and walks towards the woman worker " I have been waiting for about 3 hours here and i havent seen him."  
  
" But i thought i saw him in here about 1 hours ago? and anyway. how did the both of you get in here?"  
  
Goten thinks fast. " We came in the front door. you must have been at your computer or something"  
  
" I see. Well. If Trunks is not here then he wont be back until morning."  
  
Goten smiles and fluters eyes" Well i do think that Trunks is a very cute man myself." Trunks bumps under his arm.  
  
Goten looks at Trunks and back at the woman " Well. I guess we should be going now."  
  
They both walk out the front door and go to the back of the building and start laughing hard.  
  
Still laughing " Did you.. hahaha Did you see the look on her face Goten. ahhahahahaha"  
  
Forgets to talk as a woman for a second " Ya i.. *coughs and talks in his woman voice " Ya i did hunny."  
  
Trunks stops laughing and talks as a woman also " Well what should we do now.. Hunny"  
  
" Well. we could goto your house and try this again?"  
  
" Sounds like fun. lets go."  
  
Goten and Trunks in their womans clothing fly towards Gotens house. Goten looks behind him as Trunks lags behind and stops to find out whats wrong.  
  
With a smile " Whats wrong Trunks?"  
  
Trunks stops next to him and flots there with his head low. " I.. i dont know if we should be doing this? It just dont seem right."  
  
Goten gets close and puts a hand on his shoulder for comfort " Its ok Trunks. umm. We dont have to if you dont want to." He looks below at the town " Lets land over there and go into that restrunt. Im a bit thirsty"  
  
Trunks looks at him and smiles " Thanks. I am kinda thirsty too."  
  
" Good. Im buying."  
  
Trunks smiles and they land and go inside and sit and order 2 strawberry shakes and drink them fast as everyone stares at them.  
  
Goten looks about and spots the bathroom. " I will be right back" He gets up and goes into the males restroom and comes back out with a camera.  
  
He walks close to Trunks who dont notic and takes his picture. Trunks looks about fast " What was that?"  
  
" What was what? i didnt see anything" He says as he hides the camera behind him and then turns around and puts it back in his bra and sits back down.  
  
Trunks stares at him for a while woundering what he is smileing about. He then looks at his watch and notices thats its almost 8pm.  
  
" Goten. We better get back and change. Its getting late."  
  
Goten looks at him and smiles " I guess your right. We better get back"  
  
Trunks sighs with relife and they fly back to his office.  
  
They fly into the open window and each take turns behind the divider to get dressed. Then they go into the office restroom and take the makeup off.  
  
While trunks is doing this, Goten takes out the camer and puts it in the bag and strips off his dress and gets his clothes back on then gets the makeup off.  
  
Goten smiles at Trunks" So did you have fun?"  
  
Trunks smiles back " Ya. I had fun."  
  
" We should do this again."  
  
Trunks shakes his head fast adn waves him off " No no no no no. Umm. i dont think so Goten."  
  
Goten just smiles as he places the last dress in the bag " Ok."  
  
" Thanks for comming and doing this. Will i.. see you tomarrow. it will only be Sunday and i will still be bored. But dont bring those again."  
  
" Ok Trunks. Thats fine with me. Gohan says the same thing. hehehe"  
  
They both laugh and depart the office and head home. 


End file.
